Dog
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Mellos pissed off and Matt decides to distract him. Mello's anger and need for control drive it into somthing more. LEMON


Mello stormed toward his room and kicked open the door with a much force as he could.

"Little fuck. He beat me again!" Mello threw a book as hard as he could across the room. "God I fucking hate him so fucking much!" Mello whipped around to find someone standing in his doorway.

"What do you want?" Mello hissed. Matt just chuckled shaking his head.

"You've always been high strung this is a bit much don't you think Mel? But then again that might be what I like about you." Matt smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"Shut up Matt!" Mello said angrily leaning against the wall closing his eyes. Mello heard the sound of the door closing gently, then the sound of metal sliding against metal, he opened his eyes. Matt stood belt undone hands holding both end.

"What are you doing?" Mello's eyebrow rose.

"Distracting you." Matt said his voice radiating sex. He slid his zipper down slowly. Mello's mouth parted easily. Matt stepped toward him coming right up to Mello's face. "I love seeing you angry Mel, it turns me on." He gripped Mello's leather enclosed hand and placed it on the hardening bulge in his pants. Mello looked up at Matt's goggle covered eyes and smirked. He grabbed Matt's shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"Matt, Matt, Matt." Mello shook his head lightly his bangs swishing in his eyes. "Hope you can handle what you started." He looked up grin feral. Matt's eyes widened. Mello swooped down latching his mouth onto Matts throat. His teeth dug into the flesh he found there, Matt cried out tossing his head back. Mello lapped at the blood like a kitten to cream. He kissed some of the blood that was left and let it stain his lips before harshly kissing Matt letting him taste himself. He attacked Matt's tongue with his. And Matt whimpered softly into his mouth the vibrations driving Mello wild. Mello pulled back before flipping Matt around viciously slamming the side of his face against the wall. Matt groaned but said nothing. Mello pulled Matt's about his head.

"Keep them there no matter what." Mello demanded. Matt breathed out unevenly. Mello yanked Matt's shirt over his head. He admired the boy from behind slumped against the wall, hands overs his head like an obedient dog. This gave Mello an idea.

"Stay." Mello said.

"Wh-where are you going?" Matt stuttered out. Mello bit his shoulder and Matt gritted his teeth.

"No talking. Dogs don't speak." Mello said lapping at the wound. Mello walked over to his drawer. He rifled through it before finding what he was looking for. A leather collar that Mello himself wore to complete his outfits. His returned to Matt running the collar down his back letting the metal scrape his skin, Matt hissed. Mello reached around and placed the collar around Matt's pale neck buckling it tightly, so tightly that it would make breathing a little difficult. Mello locked his teeth around the collar and pulled. Matt dug his nails into the wall but kept them above his head. Mello yanked down Matt's pants.

"Step out." Mello helped his pull them off. He then wrapped his arm around Matt's middle and grabbed the boys pulsing hard-on. "You like this don't you, you sick fuck? You like being my dog, my bitch." He stroked him through his boxer and Matt struggled not to cry out from the much-needed attention. Mello pressed his body against Matt's back, his leather-enclosed crotch rubbing against Matt's backside. Matt moaned and pressed his face harder against the wall, Mello's sharp beaded rosary clawing into the bare skin of his back. Mello leaned back and unzipped his vest then slowly slid his pants down his legs. He reached out and tugged down Matt's boxers exposing all of him to Mello who took it in hungrily. Matt looked over his shoulder his eyes pleading through the windows of his goggles. Mello removed his gloves tossing them to the side holding up two fingers to Matt. Matt looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's all you're getting be grateful." Mello smirked. Matt was scared but his took the fingers into his mouth trying to get him a wet as he could. Mello moaned, Matt's mouth was the sweetest sin. He pulled them out and knelt down.

"Spread your legs bitch." Mello said stroking his thighs. Matt did and he struggled to breath. Mello looked a his prize. He circled one finger around the hole once before shoving it in a deep as it would go. Matt bucked and cried out, Mello had hit his sweet spot dead on, he was seeing stars. Mello wriggled his fingers around inside Matt before shoving the second one in. Mello scissored his fingers. He then began small shallow thrusts in and out. Matt clawed at the wall trying to control himself.

"Don't hold back dog. I want to see how much you want it." Mello hissed continuing his shallow thrusts. Matt began thrusting back on the fingers trying to get them further. Mello chuckled breathlessly. Mello couldn't lie the sight of Matt fucking himself on his own fingers was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. "Oh you disgusting little slut." Mello whispered before pulling his fingers out. Matt whined at the loss. He was so hard it hurt. He was so fucking close and Mello had barely touched him. Mello dropped his boxers and then Matt felt something much bigger at his pulsing entrance.

"Oh god." Matt whispered.

"Take it Matt, take it all in." Mello said before thrusting himself inside. Matt cried out in pain. Mello was huge and he had barely been prepared. "Shhhh." Mello waited a few moments for Matt to adjust before pulling himself out and thrusting back in. Matt howled and threw his head back into Mello.

"You like that?" Mello smirked sweat running down his body combining with Matt's. Mello began fucking him hard and fast pumbling his prostate with every stroke. Matt was sure he was going to black out from pleasure. Mello pulled out all the way before slamming in. Matt screamed before spraying his cum all over the wall. Mello convulsed before releasing his hot load deep inside Matt's wanting body. Matt slid down the wall onto his knees too tired to even stand up. Mello fell down on top of him. He leaned over and pulled Matt into his arms.

"Mello… oh god that was fucking amazing." Matt rasped out.

"Oh I know. You should turn me on more often when I'm pissed off." Mello smirked.

AN/ Well… ahem that was dirty. That's my first lemon so please tell me what you think


End file.
